Harapan yang Mustahil
by misorai
Summary: "Maaf. Sungguh keinginan yang konyol ya, Meruem-sama?" isak Komugi. "Keinginan yang mustahil." Meruem menatap gadis kecil rapuh di depannya. / Alternative Reality: Bagaimana jika Meruem dan Komugi tidak mati karena racun? Bagaimana jika Meruem tetap bermain gungi bersama Komugi? / review?


_Hunter x Hunter is made by **Togashi Yoshihiro**._  
_This story is made by **me**._  
_Cover __by_** Nuriko-kun**_._

_warning(s): Alternative Reality, Meruem dan Komugi tidak mati.  
Enjoy._

**_Harapan yang Mustahil_**

_by misorai_

* * *

Beberapa hari setelah penyerangan Gon dan kawan-kawan pada kaum Semut Chimera, Asosiasi Hunter memutuskan menjadikan Semut Chimera sebagai _Majyuu_**(1)** baru. Setelah semua pertarungan yang melelahkan itu—baik secara fisik maupun mental, khusus bagi Killua—semua keadaan di istana kembali menjadi normal.

Ya, normal.

Semua manusia yang awalnya akan diseleksi dan dijadikan tentara semut pun dipulangkan, atas perintah Raja Semut Chimera.

"Raja, maafkan diriku, tapi … "

"Jangan membuatku mengulanginya, Pouf!" bentak Raja pada salah satu pengawalnya yang sedang berlutut. "Pulangkan semua manusia. Seleksi dibatalkan."

Pouf menundukkan kepalanya, merasa pasrah. Rajanya benar-benar berubah gara-gara gadis itu, dan Pouf tidak berhasil membunuh gadis itu. Perintah Raja adalah mutlak, tidak bisa diganggu gugat, dan Raja telah memerintahkan Pouf untuk tidak membunuh gadis itu.

Raja berbalik meninggalkan Pouf. Dia melihat istana yang berdiri di depannya. Istana yang awalnya megah, kini sudah hancur seperti reruntuhan yang sudah tidak terpakai beberapa tahun.

"Dimana dia?"

Pouf mendesah pelan. "Sepertinya di dalam kamarnya."

Raja pun langsung pergi, melesat terbang dengan sayapnya yang didapat dari Youpi, pengawalnya yang lain. Sang Raja berhenti di depan sebuah kamar. Ia teringat beberapa hari yang lalu, ia juga berdiri di depan kamar ini dengan niat membunuh seorang gadis yang menetap sementara di sana. Kini, ia berdiri lagi di depan kamar gadis itu.

_Dengan niat apa?_

Raja mendecih pelan. Dia berusaha tidak menghiraukan pikirannya yang menjadi semakin aneh. Dengan pelan, dia membuka pintu kamar tersebut. "Komugi?" panggilnya.

Seorang perempuan muda berambut putih sebahu yang sedikit berantakan menoleh untuk memastikan siapa yang memanggilnya, meskipun ia buta dan tidak mungkin bisa melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Ia duduk di depan papan permainan semacam catur, salah satu tangannya memegang sebuah bidak dan tangannya yang lain memegang papan. Dia berkata dengan lirih, "Pemimpin … tertinggi?"

Raja memerhatikan Komugi. Dia masih berantakan, rambutnya yang biasa diikat kesamping—walaupun biasanya diikat sedikit asal-asalan—masih tergerai dan bajunya kotor. Raja merasakan hatinya sedikit tergelitik. "Kau sudah tidak apa-apa?"

"Iya, aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Komugi ceria. "Aku memang sempat merasakan perutku seperti tertendang sesuatu yang keras sampai aku pingsan, tapi aku sudah baik-baik saja!"

Raja hanya bergumam. Terjadi keheningan di antara mereka berdua. Komugi masih duduk dengan tangan memegang bidak permainan, tidak bergerak. Seolah menunggu Raja kembali mengatakan sesuatu. Namun, Raja tidak bermaksud mengatakan apa-apa lagi karena ia sendiri juga tidak mengerti mengapa ia mendatangi Komugi.

"_Ano_…," kata Komugi memecah keheningan. "Apa Pemimpin Tertinggi memiliki urusan denganku? Ah! Maksudku bukan mengusir Pemimpin Tertinggi! Tidak, tidak! Aku hanya penasaran kenapa Pemimpin Tertinggi menjengukku di pagi buta begini."

Raja tidak menjawab. Ia melihat jendela, matahari sudah menyinari bumi. Raja mendekati Komugi dan duduk di depan papan permainan di seberang Komugi. "Waktunya bermain _gungi_," katanya asal. "Sebenarnya, matahari sudah terbit. Sekarang sudah bukan pagi buta."

"Eh? Oh! Maaf aku sok tahu!"

Raja mengabaikannya. Ia mengambil bidak-bidak yang berwarna hitam dan mulai menyusunnya di atas papan. Begitu juga dengan Komugi yang mulai menyusun bidak putih. "Kau dulu pernah bertanya padaku … apa namaku." kata Raja lebih condong ke pernyataan daripada pertanyaan.

"Eh, iya," jawab Komugi sedikit bingung.

"Namaku Meruem."

"Meruem-_sama_?" ulang Komugi. "Ah! Namaku Komugi! Suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan Anda!"

"Aku tahu, dan jangan panggil aku dengan –_sama_."

Komugi menolaknya. Terjadi perdebatan di antara mereka, yang akhirnya tidak dimenangkan siapapun. Karena Komugi telah berjanji akan memanggilnya tanpa panggilan kehormatan jika Meruem berhasil mengalahkannya dalam _gungi_.

"_Ano_ ... Meruem-_sama_?"

"Apa?"

"Bukankah biasanya kita bermain di ruangan Anda?"

Meruem terdiam. Tadi malam ia sudah pergi ke ruangannya, ruangan yang pernah ia habiskan waktu bersama Komugi. Ruangan itu sudah hancur lebur tanpa tersisa apapun. Hanya sekeping bidak _gungi_ saja yang terdapat di sana. "Sudah hancur."

Komugi tampak berpikir sejenak. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi … ketika aku pingsan?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak usah memikirkannya," jawab Meruem tegas. Jelas-jelas tidak ingin melanjutkan topik pembicaraan tersebut. Sebelum Komugi melanjutkan pertanyaannya, Meruem dengan cepat menyela, "Ayo kita mulai."

"Ya!" Komugi menjawabnya dengan penuh semangat.

Entah kenapa, Meruem tidak bisa berkonsentrasi penuh dalam permainannya dengan Komugi. Rasanya ada yang kurang, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam hati Meruem, tetapi ia tidak tahu apa itu. Ia bermain dengan perasaan sedikit gelisah. Dalam beberapa langkah saja, Komugi sudah memenangkan permainan.

"Meruem-_sama_, ada apa?" tanya Komugi tepat setelah dia meletakkan bidak yang membuat permainan berakhir. "Anda kelihatan … gelisah. Pola permainan Anda kacau."

Meruem terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka Komugi akan bisa menebak isi hatinya dengan mudah dari sebuah permainan kecil. "Tidak apa-apa." Lagi-lagi, sebelum Komugi bisa menjawabnya, Meruem menyerobot Komugi. "Kau istirahalah dulu. Kalau kau tidak tahu, bajumu kotor."

Komugi refleks memegang bajunya. "Ah! Maafkan aku berpenampilan tidak pantas di depan Meruem-_sama_! Uwaah aku benar-benar malu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidak menggangguku." Meruem berdiri dan berjalan keluar kamar. Sesaat sebelum menutup pintu, ia mendengar Komugi memanggilnya lirih, tetapi ia mengabaikannya. Ia berjalan perlahan, mengamati setiap sudut istana yang hancur karena pertarungan semalam. Di dalam kamar Komugi pun, ia melihat beberapa sudut yang hancur. Untung saja tidak di tempat yang biasa Komugi lewati.

Memikirkan Komugi kembali membuat hatinya tergelitik sekaligus gelisah. Ada apa dengan dirinya, sebenarnya?

* * *

"Pouf," panggil Meruem di sebuah teras di istana.

Pouf dalam waktu singkat langsung berlutut di depannya. "Ya, Meruem-_sama_."

"Di mana Pitou?"

"Dengan berat hati saya katakan … bahwa Pitou sudah mati di tangan musuh, Meruem-_sama_."

"Begitu. Sayang sekali." Raja terkejut dengan perkataannya. Dia benar-benar merasa sedih karena pengawalnya yang sangat setia tersebut sudah meninggal, dan ia terkejut mendapati dirinya sendiri sedih.

Raja tidak pernah sedih sebelumnya. Ia membunuh manusia tanpa rasa sedih, menampar para pengawalnya tanpa rasa iba. Akan tetapi, kenapa sekarang ia mendadak merasa sedih ketika kehilangan Pitou?

"Ya, memang disayangkan."

"Pouf."

"Ya, Meruem-_sama_."

"Apa itu keluarga?" Meruem tidak peduli apakah pertanyaannya melenceng dari pertanyaan sebelumnya.

"Maafkan saya, Meruem-_sama_, tetapi apa maksud Anda?"

Meruem mengangkat tangannya, melihat jarinya yang ada empat, berwarna hijau kehitaman. Ia ingat dulu Komugi pernah bercerita tentang keluarganya, bahwa ia memiliki keluarga yang terdiri dari dua belas orang, lalu dialah satu-satunya pemasok nafkah keluarga dengan menjadi pemain _gungi_ professional tingkat dunia. "Komugi pernah bercerita, kau juga ada di sana saat dia bercerita, bahwa dia satu-satunya pencari nafkah keluarganya. Aku tidak mengerti, mengapa dia harus mencari nafkah? Jelaskan padaku."

"Pertanyaan Anda di luar kemampuanku, Meruem-_sama_. Namun, ada beberapa hal yang saya tahu dari keluarga. Keluarga terdiri dari Ayah, Ibu, dan Anak. Biasanya, yang mencari nafkah adalah Ayah. Lalu, keluarga adalah satu-satunya tempat di mana kau diterima apa adanya. Itu yang pernah saya baca dari buku."

"Artinya, keluarga itu sangat berharga, begitu?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu, Meruem-_sama_."

Meruem terdiam, ia tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Ia memikirkan Komugi dan keluarganya. Apa mungkin Komugi ingin kembali pada keluarganya? "Oh iya, Pouf," kata Meruem sambil lalu, "Aku lapar. Tolong siapkan makanan."

"Saya pikir Anda tidak mau memakan manusia lagi."

"Memang tidak," kata Meruem tegas. "Buatkanlah yang lain, entah sapi panggang atau kambing bakar, yang biasa dimakan manusia. Tolong bawakan pada Komugi juga."

"Segera kukerjakan, Meruem-_sama_."

"Kauingat janjimu untuk tidak menyentuh Komugi?" tanya Meruem tajam sebelum Pouf mengembangkan sayap kupu-kupunya lebar.

"Ya, Meruem-_sama_."

* * *

Sore harinya, Meruem kembali ke kamar Komugi untuk bermain _gungi_. Ketika ia membuka pintu, ternyata Komugi sudah siap di depan papan, kini ia berpakaian lengkap rapi, rambutnya juga sudah terikat ke samping seperti biasa.

"Ah, Meruem-_sama_!" sambut Komugi ceria ketika Meruem memasuki ruangan. "Terima kasih atas makanannya, bawahan Anda—eeh, siapa namanya? Pouf-_sama_? dia mengatakan Meruem-_sama_ yang memintanya membawa makanan padaku."

Meruem hanya bergumam tidak jelas. Ia duduk di depan papan dan mulai menata bidak-bidaknya. Selesai menata bidak-bidaknya, ia bertanya pada Komugi, "Kalau kukatakan padamu bahwa aku adalah seekor semut, apa kau akan percaya?"

Komugi terbatuk keras secara tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa kauterbatuk?!" tanya Meruem, secara refleks mengangkat tangannya berusaha menggapai Komugi, meskipun tertahan di tengah jalan. Apakah makanannya tadi membuatnya sakit perut? Atau membuatnya tersedak? Atau apakah—

"Maafkan aku, karena hidungku yang tersumbat, aku kesulitan tertawa," jelas Komugi seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, seolah tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

Oh, ternyata hanya tertawa.

"Aku tidak tahu Meruem-_sama_ pandai bercanda. Mana mungkin Anda semut, iya kan? Kata Ibuku, semut itu ukurannya sangat kecil, lebih kacil dari jari kelingkingku." Komugi menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya yang mungil untuk mempertegas perkataannya.

Meruem tidak menjawab, ia mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Apa kau tidak ingin bertemu keluargamu?"

"Eh? Ya tentu saja aku memang ingin, tetapi … "

"Kau bisa bertemu keluargamu kapan pun, kalau kau mau."

Hening.

Meruem merutuki dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia bertanya begitu? Dia tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan manusia, dia tidak merasakan perasaan manusia, tetapi, dari reaksi dan ekspresi Komugi, ia tahu Komugi sedikit merasa tersinggung dengan perkataannya.

"Aku harap itu bukan pengusiran, Meruem-_sama_."

"Tidak," jawab Meruem cepat. "Sudah kukatakan, kau adalah tamu berharga. Bagaimana mungkin aku mengusirmu?"

Komugi tersenyum kecil. "Aku memang rindu keluargaku. Namun, aku sudah biasa pergi sendiri dalam waktu lama, itu risiko menjadi pemain _gungi_ professional tingkat dunia. Lagipula, aku mendapat uang untuk keluargaku dari sana."

"Kau tidak menghasilkan uang di sini, apa tidak apa-apa?"

Komugi tidak menjawabnya lagi. Meruem kembali merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Lebih baik kita mula—"

"Meruem-_sama_, kautahu?" potong Komugi. Suaranya sedikit lirih. "Aku tidak pernah mengeluh atas kebutaanku. Aku belum tentu bisa menguasai permainan _gungi_ jika aku bisa melihat."

Meruem hanya mendengarkan, menunggu lanjutan perkataan Komugi.

"Namun … untuk pertama kalinya … sekarang…." Komugi berkata di tengah isakan. "Aku merasa … ingin melihat … wajah keluargaku. Juga … pemandangan sekeliling rumah … yang katanya indah. Juga…." Komugi meneteskan air matanya. "Juga … aku ingin melihat wajah Meruem-_sama_."

Tangis Komugi pun terpecah. Isakan tertahan terdengar keluar dari mulut Komugi. Meruem tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Namun ia sungguh ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang menenangkan. Meruem tidak bisa membantu apa-apa. Akan tetapi ia sungguh ingin membantu apapun. Meruem bukanlah dokter, ia tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai anatomi tubuh manusia.

"Maaf. Sungguh keinginan yang konyol ya, Meruem-_sama_?" isak Komugi. "Keinginan yang mustahil." Komugi mengusap air matanya pelan, berusaha mengendalikan diri. "Aku tidak pernah terpikir hal seperti itu sebelumnya. Sebelumnya aku hanya berpikir mengenai _gungi_, atau tentang keluargaku. Mungkin karena itulah aku tidak keberatan tinggal di sini walaupun tanpa bayaran. Karena bersama Meruem-_sama_ membuatku merasa lebih … manusiawi?" Komugi tertawa kecil. "Pemilihan kataku memang aneh. Yah walaupun begitu, aku tetap lebih menginginkan permainan _gungi_!"

Meruem menatap gadis kecil rapuh di depannya dengan perasaan aneh. Awalnya dia ceria, lalu menangis dan tiba-tiba ceria lagi. _Sepertinya memang akan menyenangkan jika hidup sebagai manusia, ya?_

"Aku juga punya keinginan yang mustahil," kata Meruem, lagi-lagi terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

Komugi tersenyum tipis, tetapi ia tidak bertanya apa-apa pada Meruem.

Sesungguhnya, ada sedikit harapan terbesit pada hati Meruem agar Komugi bertanya padanya.

_Aku juga merasa lebih manusiawi ketika bersamamu._

* * *

"_Checkmate_. Aku kalah lagi. Kita lanjut ke permainan berikutnya."

"Ya."

"Komugi…." Meruem tiba-tiba berpikir sesuatu.

"Ya, ada apa Meruem-_sama_?"

"Soal keinginanmu barusan, ya kaubilang keinginanmu yang mustahil…." Meruem tidak yakin untuk melanjutkan perkataannya, takut menyakiti hati Komugi lagi.

" … ya, ada apa?" Suara Komugi tampak ragu-ragu, tetapi menyiratkan Meruem untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Sepertinya memang lebih baik tidak terkabulkan."

" … ya, Meruem-_sama_. Aku juga baru berpikir begitu."

Jawaban yang mengejutkan Meruem. Bukankah barusan Komugi baru saja mengatakan kalau ia ingin bisa melihat? "Kenapa?"

"Seperti yang tadi kubilang, kalau aku bisa melihat, mungkin aku tidak akan mengenal _gungi_."

" … oh."

"Ya, dan kalau aku tidak mengenal _gungi_, aku tidak akan bisa di sini bersama Meruem-_sama_ sekarang."

Meruem terdiam. Lagi-lagi, ia kehabisan kata-kata mendengar perkataan Komugi yang tampak ingin berada bersamanya. (Mungkinkah ia merasa senang? Entahlah, Meruem tidak mengerti.)

"Meruem-_sama_?"

"Apa kautahu apa keinginanku yang mustahil? Dan mengapa aku mengatakan lebih baik keinginanmu tidak terkabulkan?"

"Tidak. Apa keduanya berhubungan?"

"Tadi sudah kukatakan padamu aku adalah semut, dan tampangku sudah membuat banyak orang ketakutan. Kalau kaumelihatku mungkin kau juga akan takut."

"Meruem-_sama_ pandai sekali melucu."

Komugi tidak percaya padanya. Meruem tidak keberatan karena kalau Komugi mengetahui sosok Meruem sebenarnya, Meruem tahu Komugi akan segera pergi.

"Meruem-_sama_?"

"Ayo kita mulai, _gungi-_nya."

* * *

Sesosok makhluk berwarna hijau-hitam sedang berdiri di salah satu teras dari istana yang sudah runtuh di sana-sini. Ia menatap langit biru tua yang menampilkan berjuta-juta cahaya bintang yang mampu membuat siapapun yang melihatnya kagum.

Meruem menatap langit dengan bisu. Ia sedang merenungkan percakapannya dengan Komugi barusan. Seselesai mereka bermain _gungi_, Meruem mengajak Komugi berbicara lagi.

"_Hari ini cukup sekian saja."_

"_Ah … iya." Komugi mengulurkan tangannya untuk merapikan bidak-bidak permainan _gungi_._

"_Komugi," panggil Raja, memperhatikan Komugi yang sedang merapikan bidak-bidaknya._

"_Ya, Meruem-_sama_?"_

"_Maksudku tadi soal keluargamu." Meruem terdiam sejenak. "Maksudku, aku bisa menyiapkan tempat tinggal mereka di sini, kalau kau mau. Jadi kau bisa bertemu dengan mereka kapan saja."_

"_Terima kasih untuk penawaran Meruem-_sama_. Hanya saja … kurasa tidak usah."_

_Meruem hendak bertanya, tetapi Komugi sudah menjelaskannya tanpa disuruh._

"_Mereka orang yang sangat segan pada orang-orang kerajaan. Kurasa mereka tidak akan betah tinggal di istana lama-lama."_

"_Oh." Raja berdiri, hendak berjalan keluar ruangan. Ketika ia mencapai gagang pintu, Komugi berkata pelan dan tampak memikirkan kemungkinan._

"_Tidak pasti juga sih mereka tidak akan betah. Mungkin aku bisa bertanya dulu kepada mereka, kalau boleh."_

"_Bawahanku akan mengantarkanmu besok."_

"Pouf." Suara tegas Meruem menggelegar di sekitarnya. Tak lama, Pouf langsung datang dan berlutut di hadapan Meruem.

"Ya, Meruem-_sama_?"

"Kautahu rumah Komugi?"

" … ya." Suara Pouf tampak sedikit lebih ceria. "Apakah perempuan itu akan segera pulang ke rumahnya?"

Meruem mengabaikan kalimat terakhirnya. "Antarkan ia pulang besok. Sebentar saja. Dia hanya ingin bertemu keluarganya sebentar."

Pouf tidak menjawab.

"Kaudengar aku? Jangan membuatku mengulanginya."

"Perintah anda adalah mutlak, Meruem-_sama_. Apakah Youpi juga perlu ikut?"

"Tidak. Sekarang pergilah."

Sekejap kemudian Pouf pergi. Meruem kembali merenung dan menatap bintang. Ia memikirkan apa yang tidak pernah ia pikirkan sebelumnya: ibunya. Ibunya, semut betina yang melahirkannya, yang ia tinggalkan sesaat setelah lahir tanpa peduli bagaimana keadaan ibunya, yang memberi nama padanya.

"_Artinya, keluarga itu sangat berharga, begitu?"_

"_Bisa dibilang begitu, Meruem-_sama_."_

Itu percakapannya dengan Pouf kemarin. Katanya, keluarga adalah sesuatu yang sangat berharga, di mana kau diterima apa adanya. Ia mengingat ibunya, tetapi tidak merasakan perasaan sayang atau apapun yang membuatnya berharga. Para pengawalnya—Youpi, Pouf, dan Pitou—bisa dibilang kakaknya, tetapi mereka memperlakukannya tidak sebagai seorang adik.

Ia sungguh tidak mengerti apa itu keluarga.

Sedangkan Komugi …

Oh, tiba-tiba ia teringat harapannya dan harapan Komugi yang dikatakan mustahil.

Meruem menutup matanya, merasa kelelahan dengan pikirannya sendiri yang berkecamuk. Ia membalikkan badannya, berjalan menjauhi teras.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, di pagi hari, Komugi pergi ke rumahnya bersama Pouf. Meruem melihatnya pergi dengan tongkat kayunya yang Komugi hentak-hentakkan pada tanah.

Entah kenapa, melihat Komugi pergi membuat Meruem merasa kehilangan.

Meruem menggelengkan kepalanya. Pikiran konyol.

Sore harinya, Komugi kembali ke istana. Sendirian. Ia langsung menuju kamarnya di istana dan mengurung diri. Meruem berjalan menuju kamar Komugi. Ketika ia sampai di depan pintu, ia bermaksud segera masuk dan bertanya pada Komugi perihal keluarganya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, hendak membuka pintu, tetapi tiba-tiba ia merasa tertahan. Meruem menarik tangannya. Entah kenapa, ia merasa harus menunggu sebentar lagi.

* * *

Hening.

Hanya itulah yang terdengar dalam kamar Komugi. Sekalipun Komugi dan Meruem sedang duduk di depan papan _gungi_ dengan masing-masing memegang sebuah bidak, mereka tidak meletakannya. Mereka tidak pula berbicara, pun tidak bergerak barang sedikit.

Meruem membuka mulut, hendak berbicara, tetapi segera mengurungkan niatnya. Ia melihat perempuan di depannya, perempuan yang mukanya sedang tertunduk, kedua tangannya ditaruh di atas pahanya yang tangan kanannya memegang bidak _gungi_ berwarna putih.

Sebenarnya, sekarang adalah giliran Meruem. Meruem memperhatikan Komugi tidak terlalu terfokus pada permainannya, dan itu tidak pernah terjadi. Karena Komugi tidak pernah lepas fokus dari gungi. Baru kali ini Meruem melihat Komugi tidak memperhatikan permainan ini, karena itulah dia sengaja tidak menaruh bidaknya, ingin melihat reaksi Komugi: apakah ia akan bertanya kepada Meruem mengapa tidak melanjutkan, atau diam saja?

Ternyata dia hanya diam.

"Komugi," ujar sang raja dingin.

"Ah? Eh?" Komugi tampak baru tersadar dari lamunannya. "Sekarang giliranku? Tadi Meruem-_sama_ menaruh bidak apa di mana?"

Meruem meletakkan bidaknya. "2-6-1, _Kiba_."

"Heh? Meruem-_sama_, tidak boleh dua giliran sekaligus—"

"Aku belum menaruhnya barusan."

"Oh, baiklah." Komugi menaruh bidaknya. "9-5-1, _Sui_."

Walaupun tidak fokus, Komugi tetap bisa mencari celah dalam permainan Meruem. Meruem benar-benar kagum pada bakat alami Komugi dalam bidang ini. Meruem membuka tangannya yang berisi beberapa bidak, membuat mereka terjatuh. "_Checkmate_."

Anehnya, walaupun menang seperti biasa, Komugi tampak sangat terkejut dan panik. "Siapa? Aku? Aku terkena _checkmate_?"

"Aku," kata Meruem, merasa sangat kesal dengan sikap Komugi yang berubah drastis. "Apa yang terjadi dengan keluargamu tadi?"

"Eh? Yah, kami mengobrol … dan mereka memutuskan untuk tidak tinggal di sini."

"Lalu keputusan mereka mengejutkanmu, sehingga mengganggu konsentrasimu?"

Komugi terdiam. Anehnya lagi, wajahnya tampak heran. "Maksud Anda, Meruem-_sama_?"

"Kau bahkan barusan tidak sadar aku tidak menaruh bidakku walaupun sudah menghabiskan waktu lima menit." Suara Meruem menjadi semakin cepat karena kesal. "Apa yang mengganggu konsentrasimu? Apa kau sudah bosan bermain _gungi_ bersamaku?"

Komugi menghela napas kaget, kedua tangannya terangkat dan digoyangkan menunjukkan ketidaksetujuan. "Tidak—," kata Komugi, menarik napas dalam-dalam. "—tentu saja aku tidak bosan! Maafkan sikapku yang kurang ajar ini, Meruem-_sama_!"

"Lalu apa masalahmu?"

Sudut bibir Komugi terangkat sedikit. "Tidak ada masalah. Aku hanya … merenung. Aku tidak biasa merenung sebelumnya." Meruem hendak bertanya, tetapi didahului penjelasan Komugi. "Barusan aku dan keluargaku berbicara banyak. Aku juga menceritakan Meruem-_sama_. Mereka senang sekali karena Meruem-_sama_ sangat baik padaku.

Namun mereka menolak tinggal di sini. Katanya mereka tidak mau merepotkan Meruem-_sama_ lebih jauh lagi. Dari sana, aku…." Komugi semakin tersenyum, matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca. "Dari sana, aku baru menyadari suatu hal."

Meruem menegakkan tubuhnya, mendadak merasa tegang. "Apa itu?"

"Bersyukur."

Hati Meruem mendesir.

"Ber—syukur?"

Komugi mengangguk. "Ingat pembicaraan kita kemarin, Meruem-_sama_? Mengenai permintaan kita yang mustahil. Tepatnya, permintaanku yang mustahil. Aku juga bercerita pada keluargaku kalau aku belum pernah melihat Meruem-_sama_." Komugi tertawa kecil. "Yah, tentu saja sih."

"Lanjutkan," kata Meruem dingin.

"Tepat saat aku menceritakan itu pada keluargaku, aku merasa … aneh. Aku merasa hina. Selama ini aku selalu menerima apa adanya keadaan diriku, dan mendadak aku tidak menerimanya karena … keegoisanku sendiri. Ma—maksudku bukan merendahkan Meru—!"

"Aku mengerti," potong Meruem. Bersyukur, ya?

"Ma-makanya … maksudku, Meruem-_sama_ pernah bilang memiliki harapan mustahil juga, 'kan? A—aku ingin mengusulkan Meruem-_sama_ syukuri saja, apapun harapan yang tidak mungkin terkabulkan itu."

Syukuri? Apa yang harus disyukuri dari menjadi Raja Semut yang pernah menginginkan menguasai dunia, membunuh banyak orang hanya untuk bersenang-senang, dengan sombong dan angkuh mendeklarasikan diri sebagai satu-satunya Raja di bumi. Bagian mana yang harus disyukuri?

"Tak ada yang bisa disyukuri," jawab Meruem datar.

"Hal sekecil apapun bisa disyukuri, Meruem-_sama_."

Meruem tidak menjawab.

"Um, maafkan pertanyaanku yang lancang ini, Meruem-_sama_." Komugi berujar takut-takut. "Apa harapan mustahil Meruem-_sama_?"

"Kau tidak akan mau mendengarnya."

"Eh? Tentu saja aku mau! Untuk apa aku bertanya kalau tidak mau."

"Kau tidak akan percaya."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu."

Menyerah begitu saja? Padahal Meruem berharap Komugi memaksanya sekali lagi. "Aku ingin menjadi manusia …"

"Ya, karena Meruem-_sama_ adalah semut, 'kan?" potong Komugi, tertawa kecil. "Meruem-_sama_ akhir-akhir ini sering melucu."

Meruem sedikit terkejut Komugi memotong perkataannya, namun senang. Artinya Komugi sudah santai bersamanya. Biarlah Komugi masih tidak mempercayai Meruem. "Mau bermain _gungi_ lagi?"

Senyum Komugi merekah. "Ya!"

* * *

_Mungkin aku memang harus bersyukur_

_Karena dilahirkan,_

_Karena memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain permainan papan,_

_Karena bertemu denganmu,_

_Mungkin aku memang harus bersyukur._

_Maksudku,_

_Aku memang harus bersyukur bertemu denganmu._

_Aku harus bersyukur karena mengethaui apa yang kuingin perbuat dulu adalah salah._

* * *

_Author's Note._

**(1)**Majyuu: makhluk non-manusia yang mampu berbicara (Dapet dari tenmanga)

Karena alasan ini dan itu, saya sedikit galau mau ngepublish ini atau engga.

_Mind to give me some feedback?_


End file.
